


when the sky moves

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: The fangs don’t surprise him anymore. Not like the first time when, in his over-excitement, he’d inadvertently grazed his tongue over the sharp points and nicked himself.





	when the sky moves

The fangs don’t surprise him anymore. Not like the first time when, in his over-excitement, he’d inadvertently grazed his tongue over the sharp points and nicked himself. Sheer embarrassment would have killed him. Struck him dead right then and there on his couch, and he would have _welcomed_ it had Subaru not laughed it off, kindly, of course, because this was still Subaru, and said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that he didn’t mind a bit of blood in a kiss.

Kamui had chalked that time up to inexperience. Inexperience and _thirst_ and over-eagerness that he - _he_ \- was making out with Subaru.

This time, though, as the mattress groans in protest beneath them, Kamui can’t help feeling particularly pleased with himself. Onmyouji, vampire, it doesn’t matter the incarnation; Subaru remains notoriously hard to ruffle from his calm, collected composure. If Kamui thought his Subaru had been impossible to shake, _this_ Subaru had centuries longer to perfect the art of serenity.

Subaru rolls onto his back. A rosy flush that makes Kamui want to kiss him senseless all over again rides high on his cheeks and his breath falls in shallow pants. Kamui pushes himself up on his elbow and smiles at him, softly at first, but it quickly brightens to reach his eyes as he takes in his disheveled appearance. His clothes are wrinkled beyond saving and the unruliness of his hair rivals Kamui’s. In a strange way, it suits him. Far better than the constant lines of worry that crease his forehead when he thinks neither Kamui nor his twin are looking.

“I like you like this,” Kamui says. “I mean, I _always_ like you but especially when you’re like this.”

Subaru laughs; it’s a soft bell of a sound, delicate and silver and music to Kamui’s ears. “I should hope so, considering you have spent the better part of the evening kissing me, very eagerly, I might add.”

Indeed, the sky had been painted with bold streaks of pink and orange and shades of purple edging into the horizon when Kamui had taken Subaru’s hand and pulled him into his bedroom. Now the faint glimmer of stars dot the curtain of night that had fallen ten minutes? an hour? ago.

“So you _don’t_ want me to kiss you?” Kamui makes a move as if to rise from the bed, mock pouting at the vampire beside him, until Subaru catches him by the elbow and tugs him back down, pulling Kamui closer to him as he does and slinging an arm around his waist.

“Quite the contrary,” Subaru murmurs. His breath is warm as it tickles over his ear; a shiver Kamui can’t contain even if he tries shudders down his body. “I have never before wished to kiss a human as much as I do you.”

It takes Kamui all of a heartbeat to register the sincerity and desire lacing the vampire’s words, and a heartbeat more for color to stain his cheeks. Subaru’s voice wraps around him like a blanket, warm and familiar and comforting in ways he can’t explain despite not being his Subaru. He exudes the same kindness. The same urge to help those in need, no matter the cost to his own safety (but never at the cost of his twin’s.) Their outward appearances may differ, the vampire younger in looks, around Kamui’s own eighteen years, but the soul, the very essence of their being remains the same.

Subaru’s eyes are dark, the shadow over a forest, when his features settle into something resembling concern. He brushes his fingers over Kamui’s cheek, his touch a cool, welcome companion to the heat blazing there. “Perhaps I have said too much. Forgive me?”

It occurs to him a moment later that Subaru may have interpreted his silence as disinterest when it’s as far from the truth as possible. “Don’t be weird. I want this, too. _Really_ want it.”

“Well, if you ‘really want it’ I suppose I have no reason to argue.” Kamui’s shoulders sag with relief when a smile curves Subaru’s lips and the worry dissipates from his face as though it had never been there. He doesn’t have to strain himself to hear the fondness and amused exasperation in his voice. “You are truly something else.”

“Something good, I hope,” Kamui teases back. Before Subaru can get so much as a breath in, Kamui cups the vampire’s cheek and brings their lips together again. He can’t quite forget how nice kissing him had felt and his eagerness to return to that place is impossible to resist.

Subaru makes a surprised, albeit pleased, sound in the back of his throat, and moves his lips, so soft and warm and _addicting_ , slowly against Kamui’s. His heart leaps triumphantly in his chest; heat begins to pool low in his stomach, a pleasant, welcome sensation. He decides to push his boldness further and licks into Subaru’s mouth with a soft moan. Subaru still tastes sweet, Kamui thinks, a faint hint of strawberry from his ice cream earlier dancing on his tongue as it glides over his fangs.

At some point during the time they’re trading slow, deep kisses, Subaru manages to ease Kamui flat onto his back, and plant his knees around his hips in a straddle, just barely hovering above him. Kamui stretches himself out beneath him, eyes fluttering open when Subaru pulls away, his breath fanning over Kamui’s lips, gaze never wavering from him.

Heat crawls up Kamui’s cheeks but he suppresses the urge to bury his face in the pillow under the intensity of Subaru’s gaze. His eyes are hazy, half-lidded as they sweep over his body while he catches the breath Kamui stole (a fact that he’s more than a little pleased by.) Lust, desire, whatever the case may be, Kamui decides he wants to see that look on Subaru’s face more often. Wants to be the _cause_ of it more often.

“Subaru…” he breathes, reaching up to trace his thumb along the vampire’s jaw.

The sound of his voice seems to snap Subaru back to reality. He smiles at Kamui, and runs his thumb over his lower lip, just barely parting it. “Would you think less of me if I said I wanted you?” He sounds almost apologetic, as though _shame_ is the appropriate response to expressing his wants, his attraction.

“Of course not. Actually… I, well, I--” Kamui swallows nervously. God, Subaru can probably hear how erratically his heart is pounding, how embarrassingly loud it is as he struggles to find words more proper than _take me, I’m yours_. “I feel the same way. If you want me, I’m yours.” _Nailed it._

It’s Subaru’s turn to blush, pink crawling up the back of his neck. If he looks more than a little surprised to find his desires returned, Kamui chooses not to mention it, and, instead, looks pointedly at him until Subaru remembers he has an impatient human pinned beneath him, and goes down for another kiss, licking into his mouth with renewed eagerness but no less gentle for it. It’s his humanity, Kamui knows, that makes Subaru treat him as though he’s fragile. Giving in to _baser instincts_ , Subaru had once said, makes it easier for a vampire to lose control and unintentionally hurt their partner.

As frustrating as it is, and Subaru definitely knows how he feels, Kamui lets the vampire set the pace. Subaru coaxes his tongue out, meeting him in a heated kiss that leaves no inch of Kamui’s body untouched by the flames spreading throughout him. His hands dance down Subaru’s back, tracing every knob and twist of his spine through the thin material of his shirt until his partner shivers beneath his touch. Subaru slants his mouth over Kamui’s and draws his attention back to those lips he can hardly get enough of.

The longer they kiss, the hotter Kamui becomes until he can no longer bear the heat. He feels as though he’s going to burn right out of his skin, burst into flames right then and there. “Subaru,” he whines, winded but no less impatient for it when he takes Subaru’s hands and guides them to the hem of his shirt -an unspoken invitation.

Subaru, amused no doubt, stifles a laugh as Kamui tangles his fingers in his raven locks. “As you wish,” he murmurs, caressing Kamui’s neck with his lips, a distraction as his hands slide beneath his shirt and explore the expanse of scar-littered skin. Seconds, minutes, hours later, his shirt clears his head, Subaru flicks the button of his jeans open, and Kamui melts into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> when TRC!Kamui comes back they definitely have a threesome and no one can tell me otherwise


End file.
